Fatty Cat 2.0
'Fatty Cat 2.0 '''is the second PC game released for ''Fatty Cat. A demo was released on November 30, 2014, and the full game was released on December 25, 2014. New additions to the game are still being added, and all the main characters were made available on February 25, 2015. Screenshots > New Additions Many new additions were added from the first game: *Characters you can interact with *Quests to get characters items *Animated objects *More weapons and items with descriptions *HP and MP *Money and XP *Health instead of lives *A save slot (4 slots) *A viewable inventory *Background music *More character variation *Secret areas *Shops you can buy/sell items in *Interactable vending machines/jukeboxes *A party of different characters you can play as *Houses and buildings *Water and lava *Different dimensions *You can jump and walk diagonally *A way to sort through weapons during battle *Enemies that fight back and defend themselves *Minigames *Fishing *More sound effects *A teleport feature A few things remain from the original game, such as the two Falcon Punch variations and the diamonds. However, the diamonds are used for trading rather than points. Characters Playable Characters *Sheldon - Main playable character, already unlocked *George - Unlockable in the Cat House after finding ten Internet Shards *Joe - Unlockable in the Hell dimension after beating Dan's Cousins and finding five glow sticks *Kyle - Unlockable in The Joe Zone after unlocking Joe and finding fifteen Light Blue Feathers *Bill - Unlockable in the Krusty Krab, needs an air helmet and oxygen tank *Jessica - Unlockable in the second section of the Minecraft area after finding one Valentine's Card *Josh - Unlockable in the Joe Zone after finding 7 Party Hats *Rex - Unlockable in the Winter Dimension after defeating the Evil Snowmen and finding 7 four-leaf clovers Other Characters *Nail - Found in Nail's House, gives you his Ice Tomahawk and Assassin's Key if you finish his quest. Also runs the Assassin Shop *Mario - Found in The Internet, needs five Plates of Spaghetti *Lord Trollzar - Found in The Internet, needs to be defeated to recieve the Internet Key *Sheldon's Second Owner - Found in his and Sheldon's house, gives you advice *Smith - Runs the fish shop, you can buy Fishing Rods off him *Da Doctor - Runs the hospital, you can buy Herbs off him *Danny's Diner Janitor - Janitor at Danny's Diner, first character you can interact with *Danny - Found in Danny's Diner, you can't interact with him *Dan - Found at the start of the game, needs a bottle of Ghost Un-Glue to get the Ghost Glue off of him *Minecraft Villager - Found in Minecraft house, gives you an Emerald Key for one Diamond *Diamond Salesman - Found in Jewel Shop, you can buy diamonds off him *Dan's Cousins - Found in the Hell dimension guarding Joe *Multiplier Alien - Found in area next to Jewel Shop after finishing Nail's quest *The Aetèrnus - Found in George's lab, released from the Aetèrnus Potion *Evil Snowmen- Found in the Winter Dimension, guarding Rex *Spongebob - Found in the kitchen of the Krusty Krab *Squidward - Found at the register in the Krusty Krab *Mr. Krabs - Found in the back room of the Krusty Krab *George's Owner - Found in George's house Themes/Updates First Release (Demo) The original release of the game featured basic backgrounds with detail, roads that could lead you to different areas, and characters you had to find objects for. The outside background music was from level 1 of the game Shovel Knight, the music heard inside shops was the theme of the Wii Shop Channel, and the music heard in the Internet and Joe Zone was Taswell ''from ''Minecraft. This version was released on November 30, 2014. Christmas 2014 Update (Demo) This update, which was launched on December 5, 2014, featured all the grass being covered up with snow. It also introduced the ocean area and changed the background music to a snowy tune from Animal Crossing: City Folk. Also, a Christmas tree was added to the interior of the Cat House. New Year's 2015 Update The New Year's 2015 update, launched on January 12, 2015, was the first update made for the game's full release that kept the grass as snow, but added a limited edition character, Josh, to the game. If you didn't find 7 2015 Party Hats for him by the end of March, he would be gone. The Cat House was redecorated and the extra room in the school read "HAPPY 2015!" rather than "RANDOM ROOM". Valentine's Day 2015 Update This update, launched on February 13, 2015, changed the appearance of the snow to snow with small flower petals scattered about. It also added Jessica as a playable character, as well as more areas in the ocean to explore. The text box color changed to light blue, and a jukebox was added into the starting map, the main function of it being to play music discs for different music tracks in the game. Spring/St. Patricks Day/Mr. Krabs Day Update This update, launched on February 25, 2015, added Bill as a playable character. Also, the snow and abyss dimensions were added. The Krusty Krab was added with interactable characters from Spongebob Squarepants. Rex was added as a limited time playable character, and the Aeternus was added as a boss. George's house and lab were both added, and the lab was only accessible if George was unlocked. The snow was changed back to grass, as well as the background music changing back to the default. This marked the first update where all the main characters were playable. Animated Key Update This update was released on April 4, 2015. Aeternus Antidotes can now only be obtained from the school science lab, certain sprites such as fire and explosions were reanimated, and the six keys from Wave 6 were added. D.T. Rock Island was also added, as well as more items. All limited edition characters were made permanent. A minigame called "Fatty Bird" was added as well. Major Bug Fix Update This brief update was released on August 12, 2015, fixing major glitches due to the character remodel from the previous update. Also, Sheldon's Firework Closet was added, and Nail's item quest was extended. This was the first update of the official version of the game. Long Time No See Update This is an update that was released on May 19, 2016. It fixed some more major bugs, as well as made the quests for the six "special items" more complex. It added music for the Abyss and also became compatible with Windows 10. Sounds of Fishing Update This is an update that was released on August 1, 2016. It fixes some minor bugs, such as character animation and lighting glitches. One major improvement was that sound effects were added for almost every weapon, and there wasn't any area left without music. Another major addition was the ability to go fishing. The player could go fishing in fresh or salt water, and the types of fish varied depending on the location. The fish modified were the Rainbow Fish, Orange Fish and Purple Fish (changed to Rainbow Trout, Smallmouth Bass, and Largemouth Bass respectively), and their sprites were updated along with the Dark Fish. The fish added were Clownfish, Yellow Tang, Octopus, Goldfish, Piranha, Dorado, Shark, Coelacanth, Obsidian Leech, Magma Carp, Ash Eel, Basalt Crab and Lava Dragon. The player would need to purchase a fishing rod at the Fishing Store in order to go fishing, and the store also now sells Smallmouth Bass, Largemouth Bass, Yellow Tang and Clownfish (all common catches). All the Poop in the hospital bathroom was replaced with Bathroom Residue. Mystic Update This update was released on August 6, 2016. It added a warp feature to allow the player to get to areas they've unlocked easier, and Sheldon's Owner now gave hints to where objects were found for quests. Music was added for the Cat House and a phone was added to communicate with other characters easier. Dan the Ghost's quest was altered slightly to make more sense. The Caverns dimension was also added, and allowed for mystic fishing, which could only be done in the aforementioned dimension. Mystic fishing allowed the player to catch mystic creatures, and also catch rare fish easier. All areas were made accessible without having to press the ENTER key, except when there was a door. The awkward door animation and character shadows were removed. The projectile throwing bug was also fixed, along with the playable characters' hitboxes and death functions. Every fish that was renamed in the previous update were given their old names back. Keys could be obtained from all playable characters when unlocked to open up the gate to the next part of the game, but the area wouldn't be added until another update. Appealing Appearance Update This update will be released sometime in early 2018. It fixed more than it added and made the HUD more user-friendly. The weapons display in the upper right-hand corner was moved inwards more to display the full name of each weapon, and players were now able to use both SHIFT keys to jump rather than just RSHIFT. Some audio glitches from the previous update were fixed and transitions to new areas were made more appealing, featuring a fade to black rather than just throwing the player in. The name of the update was now displayed during startup so the player could see which update they were playing more easily. The characters reachable through Sheldon's phone were also given different responses depending on if you had obtained them in the party or not when calling them. Sounds were added for whenever an item was obtained, and fishing lures were made available at the fish shop to make catching rare fish easier while fishing. However, as of this update, they only worked in lakes and oceans. Fishing Guide Below is a chart of all 23 different fish seen in Fatty Cat 2.0. Items Below is a complete chart of the items found in Fatty Cat 2.0. Unobtainable Items Below is a list of the never-before obtainable items found in Fatty Cat 2.0. Trivia *This game was released unfinished, but this was intentional. More additions are being added on while the game is still open to the public. *According to Ethan Boisvert, production of the game began on October 11, 2014. Category:Games